Harry Potter? Not Quite
by Mrsfillylover
Summary: Harry's kids go to Hogwarts! This one's about Albus and ranges from whe he gets his letter to the end of his first year. I'm not sure where this is going but he's a Potter, it's going to be a bumpy ride!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am back baby! Ahem, sorry about that. I'm just excited that I finally plucked up the courage to write one of these, over done, Potter-Head analyzed stories! I don't know how many of my Percy Jackson fanfic followers are reading this but if you are, thank you so much for coming with me into the first series I ever read. seriously, I listened to the audio books of this before I could read and have been obbsessed since I learned the alphabet.**

REVIEW and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

* * *

"You think you've got a chance around here because your daddy has a big name?"

"Looked in the mirror lately, Scippy?"

Five minutes, five minutes, had brought him to this. All Albus had done was try to strike out on his own, leave his time as James's shadow behind, and he had already found himself a rival.

Scorpio Malfoy.

The kid was his father's miniature, as his father had been before him. Platinum blond hair coating the pale skin of his scalp, eyes flashing in anger at being challenged, and a cruel sneer to make Albus's blood boil. Added to his expensive Hogwarts School robes, it made the perfect look to spark instant dislike in the young wizard. The insults that had immediately followed Draco's telling of his son who 'the Potter boys' were had quickly moved the spark along the fuse to a whirlwind of hate. The whole thing had started mid-summer, when his letter had arrived.

"Mum! Dad! Mum! Dad!" Albus was yelling with delight as he clutched his souvenir of all the early mornings spent waiting at the post box. "It's here!"

Yawning and stretching, Harry Potter came traipsing downstairs behind his wife, who was, much more enthusiastically, bounding down the steps to envelop her son in a hug of congratulation, smothering him with her tangled mane of red hair in the process.

Ginny Weasely never failed to give this treatment to any of her three children. Any time one of her children (Lily in particularly) was feeling discouraged about anything, an embrace from their mother. When James had received his letter, an embrace from his mother. The moment James had stepped off the platform that summer, an embrace from his mother. And now, when Albus had finally received the letter he'd been waiting for all summer, he would not be denied the same treat.

"That's wonderful, Albus," she crowed, holding him at arms length as to take a mental picture of his exuberance. "Well, open it up then."

Tentatively, as though it was a bomb rather than a slip of parchment, Albus slid his fingernail beneath the seal and sliced it open, revealing the half-visible words '-that you have a place at Hogwarts School of- await your owl no later than 31 of July-'. The young wizard looked up at his mother nervously; she nodded reassuringly and smiled that, for lack of a better word, magical smile that all mothers have that can make all your troubles disappear. He continued on to carefully pull the yellowing letter from the confines of the envelope and began to read it, voice shaking, aloud.

"Dear Mr. P-Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September the first, we await your owl no later than the thirty-first of July. Yours sincerely, Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster." Tucked inside the folded letter was a small note, "P.s. See you for lunch on Sunday." At that last line Albus couldn't help but break into giggles.

Leaning onto his mother in a state of hysteria stemming from the utter relief of being told that yes, he was indeed accepted into Hogwarts, and no, it wasn't just a big misunderstanding. Albus didn't even notice his father approaching from behind and scooping him into a hug. A hug that he doubted he would ever grow out of. Occasionally he would feel like a baby, still longing for the embrace of his parents, but whenever Harry returned from one of his missions as an Auror, Albus would run, full tilt as to keep pace with Lily, into his father's welcoming arms.

"I guess this means pancakes for breakfast, right?" Harry suggested hopefully. Ginny swatted him playfully on the arm but agreed and moved into the kitchen to start doing it 'the muggle way' because she claimed it tasted better, tying her hair back as she went.

After watching her go for a moment longer than usual, Harry started up the stairs again, "We should probably wake the other two then, huh? And just because it's a special day, you can do James." Exchanging wicked grins, the two clambered up the carpeted steps together.

"Albus! I'm going to kill you!"

The infectious sound of the younger boy's laughter rang through the house as he raced downstairs scarcely avoiding his brothers grabbing fingers. Apparently, James didn't take kindly to being woken up by his younger brother striking him in the back with his own pillow. Said pillow was currently clutched in Albus' pale fingers, used as a shield against his brother's angry fists.

"Boys, not in the kitchen," Ginny chided lightly.

"Boy, not at all," said Harry, imitating Ginny.

Albus took James's distraction as his chance to escape his older brother and dive into the living room, using his younger sister, Lily, as a shield.

Lily was the very epitome of petite and pretty. Her flaming red hair, so much like her mother's fell in a shining curtain to her waist, contrasting beautifully with her pale skin and bright, green eyes. Eyes were the only part if Lily's appearance she shared with her brothers. Their matching, determinedly messy, black hair and small spray of freckles could not have drawn more attention to their sister's differences.

"Do I look like a wall?" She asked irritably, looking over her shoulder at her brother who was trying his best to hide his considerably tall body behind her thin frame.

James advanced on his younger brother menacingly. That was, until his father placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him, "Why don't you go get dressed and then you can have some pancakes." He leaned down and whispered much more quietly, "There'll be plenty of time to get back at him at Hogwarts." Grinning impishly, James left and headed for his room.

* * *

**A/N How'd I do?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is just a filler chapter so it's fairly short but it was necessary for the next one to make sense**

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Buh buh buhduhduh pancakes! Pancakes! Buh buh buhduhduh pancakes! Pancakes!" The never ending tune filled the kitchen as the three children came dancing in with Harry at their head. Ginny laughed as her dark-haired husband lead the line of dancing passed her and into the spacious kitchen.

Gleaming granite counters lined the north and east walls breaking only to make space for the fridge in one corner and the oven midway down the east wall. If the Potter family had been living in a wizarding community such as Godric's Hollow, these muggle appliances would have most likely been left out of the house's layout. However, Harry and Ginny had thought it best to take up residence in a muggle area and settled in the town of Bath, Somerset. Just as Lily, James, and Albus settled themselves on the tall stools around the square kitchen table, the timer next to the stove went off and Ginny bustled over to deliver the much anticipated pancakes. The red-headed woman was just dishing the first pancake of the morning onto James's plate when she suddenly shrieked in surprise and the flat cake fell to the floor, or would have, rather, if Harry hadn't had the reflexes of the well practiced seeker that he was.

The three children broke into giggles when they realized that it had been their father, Harry, that had caused their mother's shock. The sneak had tickled her from behind. Turning around to scold her husband jokingly, Ginny was met by another surprise. Harry gave her a quick peck on the lips which gradually grew longer just to tease the uncomfortable kids seated around the table. The raven-haired man held up the large, round cake as if to block their mouths from his children's sight. It was the feigned retching noises from James that caused Ginny to break the kiss.

Slapping her husband playfully on the arm, she said, "YOU can throw that pancake out AND wash the pan."

"Why?" Harry whined.

Ginny laughed, "Because you made me drop it in the first place!"

Once the children had finished their breakfast Harry sent them along upstairs to get dressed so they could finish opening the letters and go down to Diagon Alley. With the volume of the footsteps on the stairs you would have thought it was three elephants rather than three children racing up the steps to their rooms. Coupled with the arguing that had broken out already between the two boys. Snatches of, "I'M getting a broom this year like dad did," and, "No your not! You'll wait 'til your second year like I did," wafted down the stairs to where the couple were settling back down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. Harry grinned at Ginny mischievously, "This'll be an interesting year."

"Grab hands you three," Ginny called down the line as she and Harry mentally prepared themselves to take all three of the children on side-along apparition as per usual.

"I'm not holding YOUR hand," scoffed James, darting away from his brother to grasp his sister's hand instead.

Albus just rolled his eyes. Turning on the spot at the same time, Ginny and Harry pulled their children through the crushing darkness until...

They appeared safely in the Leaky Cauldron. The main room was just as dusty and dimly lit as ever. Hardly anything had changed since Harry's first ever visit to the pub when he was just eleven except for the noteable absence of Tom, the innkeeper. For the past month or so, Tom had been ill with a bad case of Measles and no potion seemed to be making any difference. Age was apparently catching up with the poor fellow. Instead of Tom's familiar face, the five Potter's were greeted by a young man by the name of Evan (he never gave anyone a sir name).

"Good afternoon Harry, Ginny." (for it had been well over four hours since breakfast), "And hello you three, been keeping busy?" Lily nodded shyly as she always did when she was around the young wizard, (Ginny quite thought her daughter fancied the replacement innkeeper) and her older brothers launched themselves into retelling the tale of a game of football (a strange muggle game that consits mainly of running around and kicking a black and white ball into a net) on the top floor of the mineral water hospital. "Well that sounds as though it was great fun," said Even, effectively cutting through the boys' story. "Hadn't you two be getting along now? It looks like your parents would like to get on with the shopping. You can tell me the rest when you come back through."

The pair grinned impishly and hurried along after their parents who were waiting by the entrance to the courtyard. When the group had reassembled themselves Harry took out his wand, paused (for dramatic affect he always said), and tapped the third brick on the left to reveal the entrance to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**A/N sorry about the short chapter but like I said, it's just a bit of a filler, annoying but necessary. **


End file.
